A Speacil Gift
by The Daily Dude
Summary: When Tails can't find a gift for Cosmo's Birthday, he just buys something from a mysterious shop and now that gift might be Cosmo's downfall. Tailsmo. Oneshot


**A Special Gift**

_**I do not own anything in this story; look through another one to see my creations.**_

It was the day before Cosmo's birthday and Tails wanted to get her something special. Tails had spent a long time looking for a great present but he just couldn't find the best one. Tails was looking through some of the stores still looking for a good present when he bumps in to Amy and then they both go tumbling to the ground. Amy says "Tails you should watch where you are going next time," "Sorry Amy it is just I have a lot of things in my mind right now." Tails says in response and then Amy says "You thinking of Cosmo's birthday present?" Tails says "yes and then Tails get a weird idea in his head and then he says "How bout you help me find something, you know what a girl likes more than me?" Amy then says "If it is for a friend then sure." And then Amy starts to head to a nearby store and Tails follows.

When Amy and Tails got into the store Amy started to show Tails some nice items he could get but still Tails didn't see anything perfect for Cosmo. After a while, Tails and Amy had gone through all the best stores and then Amy said "You are impossible to please, I give up." And then Amy runs off.

Tails continued his search, he couldn't go to Cosmo's birthday empty handed to Tails kept looking and then Tails came to a little shop that said "Antiques for Everybody" Tails thought they had to have something for Cosmo and then Tails headed in and a person said "Would you like some help finding anything?" Tails nodded and then told the clerk that he needed something for a present but something special." And the clerk said in response "I have the perfect thing," and then he pulled out a nice necklace with a locket shaped heart in the middle and in side it was words saying "TO A SPEACIL PERSON," Tails said "I will buy it." And then Tails headed back to his house.

The next day, Cosmo's birthday, Tails was getting ready for the party. He couldn't wait for what Cosmo would say about the present. Tails started to walk over to Cosmo's house.

When Tails made it to Cosmo's house he knocked on the door. After a minute Cosmo answered the door and almost immediately Tails said "Happy Birthday." Cosmo then said "Thanks Tails." And then Tails walked in and he put down his present on a table with already Amy's there. After a while everybody else was there, Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Rouge, soon they all started to eat the birthday cake and then they started to open the presents and finally they came down to Tails's present and when Cosmo opened it she saw the nice necklace and opened it and read it to herself and Cosmo said "Thanks Tails." And then Cosmo put it on and suddenly something happened to her she started to get a weird smile on her face and then Cosmo jumped up and started to attack everyone and then Eggman blasted through the ceiling. Eggman said "Now that I have one of your friends under my control you shall not attack me, ever again." Tails then said "Eggman you made this happen, you will pay Eggman." And then Cosmo jumped right in front of Eggman and she said "Master, may I destroy them now." "Yes." Then Cosmo blasted something from her necklace and she aimed it right at Tails and Tails barely got out of the way and then he said "Guys take care of Cosmo while I take care of Eggman." Sonic then said "You sure, Tails." "Yes."

Tails then hopped into the X Tornado and started to fly right at Eggman in his flying machine and Eggman tried to blast him but it was no good. Tails just kept on dodging the attacks and Tails kept on firing missiles at Eggman and finally he got him. Eggman machine started to not respond and then Tails put the X Tornado on autopilot and then he jumped out and pressed a button that was marked "DO NOT TOUCH" and then a voice came on and said "Self destruct in 10 seconds." Eggman started to jump out of the machine and run as far as way as possible with Tails jumping back to the X Tornado to see how is friends were doing with Cosmo.

Meanwhile, everybody else was trying to destroy the necklace around Cosmo's neck but with it firing at them it seemed impossible but then Tails showed up in the X Tornado and then Tails jumped out of his plane and started to fly towards Cosmo and then he said to Cosmo "Cosmo, please stop this," but then Cosmo said "Your old friend is gone now there is only me and now that my Master is gone I an just destroy you all on my own but then something happened, Cosmo's eyes started to change back to normal and then she said "Destroy the necklace." And then Cosmo changed back to that evil person that was controlling her." Tails then said "Sonic grab the necklace" but before Sonic got a chance Cosmo started to attack Tails then Tails said "Fight it Cosmo, I know you can, please do it I need you to because….." and then Tails was interrupted by Cosmo saying "Give it up, even if she could fight it soon she won't have a chance to and then Tails continued to say "because I love you," Cosmo then started to change back to normal but she still was having a hard time staying normal but Tails grabbed the necklace and threw it to the ground making it break into pieces. And then Cosmo started to get her control back but Cosmo had heard what Tails had said and then Cosmo said "Tails do you mean that?" "Yes," and then Cosmo said "Tails, I love you too and then Cosmo kissed Tails and Tails kissed her back. And then Cosmo and Tails were interrupted by Charmy saying "We should get back to the party." And then everybody went back inside but before Charmy and Tails went back inside Tails said "Thanks, Charmy, you ruined it."

**Hey, I know this isn't my best work, but I thought I should make one more Tails and Cosmo story. Next I will work on Knuckles and Rouge.**


End file.
